Der Brief
by Kylyen
Summary: Ein Brief, ein Junge und seine Gefühle. Mein 2ter Wettbewerbsbeitrag bei gugi28 mit dem ich immerhin den 10ten Platz gemacht habe freu Am Besten einfach lesen und sagen was ihr davon haltet.


Der Brief 

_Inhaltsangabe_: Ein Brief, ein Junge und seine Gefühle.

_Disclaimer_: Nichts gehört mir. Die Personen habe ich mir einzig zum Eigenzweck von JKR ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

_Rating_: Keines

_Pairing_: Keines

_Freigabe_: Ohne Altersbegrenzung

_Art_: normal

_Genre_: leichtes Drama

Der Brief 

Stille. Einzig unterbrochen von einem rege im Kamin flackernden Feuer. Dieses Feuer spendete kein Licht, es gab höchstens Wärme ab und das auch nur äußerst spärlich. Es waren die Kerzen die den Raum erleuchteten, auch wenn sie nicht wirkliche Helligkeit in die dunklen Ecken brachten. Dann begann noch ein anderes Geräusch die Stille zu durchbrechen. Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte sich einen Moment fragen können, um was für ein Geräusch es sich dabei handelte. Doch als sich die Perspektive änderte, wurde es schnell deutlich.

Es war eine Feder, welche in Tinte getaucht wurde und schließlich über Pergament kratzte.

Blondes Haar, das von einem einsamen Kerzenständer beleuchtet wurde. Die Kerzen waren herunter gebrannt und der wuchtige Tisch lenkte beinahe von der zierlichen Person die daran saß, ab.

Eine Lippe, von kleinen Zähnchen gemartert, da der Schreiber sich so sehr konzentrierte. Eine Falte, die die sonst so feine und glatte Haut der Stirn zierte.

Trotz allem waren nur das Kratzen der Feder und das Knistern der brennenden Holzscheite zu hören.

Kleine, wachsame graue Augen die aufschauten und doch nichts sahen. Sie blickten in weite Ferne, abwesend. Unruhiges herumgerutsche auf dem harten Holzstuhl, dessen gerade Lehne weit über den Körper des auf ihm Sitzenden hinausragte. Füße die nicht ganz den Boden berührten, verschränkte Beine die vor und zurück baumelten.

Plötzlich eine Reaktion. Augen die in die Wirklichkeit zurück fanden, ein Kopf der prüfend seine Umgebung musterte. _Ängstlich_ war die richtige Beschreibung, auch wenn dieses nie zugegeben werden würde. Dann eine gerade Sitzhaltung, die Beine entwirrt und still, sich seiner Erziehung erinnernd, bevor der Schreiber sich erneut dem vor ihm liegenden Pergament zuwendete.

_Vater,_

_ich habe so viele Fragen. Ich möchte soviel wissen._

_Die Welt ist so groß, auch wenn ich fast nur diese Mauern kenne. Vater, ich habe Bücher gelesen. Bücher die von der Welt dort draußen berichten, von der der Zauberer und von der der Muggel. Sag mir, was ist der Unterschied zwischen den Muggeln und uns?_

_Wir waren in London und ich habe sie gesehen. Sie haben dieselben Haare wie du oder ich. Dieselben Augen - und selbst ihr Blut ist so rot wie unseres. Sag mir Vater, wo ist die von dir so verhasste Unreinheit?_

_Ich habe sie nicht finden können, soviel ich auch gesucht habe. Sie können nicht zaubern, aber hast du gezaubert, als wir dort draußen waren? Ich kann nicht verstehen was uns unterscheidet._

_Ich verstehe nicht warum sie anders sind als wir. _

_Sag Vater, warum bin ich anders? Warum sehen die Leute uns an, wenn wir durch die Strassen gehen?_

_Du sagst immer wieder, dass es etwas Besonderes ist ein Malfoy zu sein. Warum? Bin ich nicht genauso wie ein einfacher Zauberer? Was macht einen Malfoy zu mehr? _

_Ist Macht wirklich so wichtig und Geld soviel wert? Es gibt doch Dinge die ich nicht einmal mit Geld kaufen kann. Ist Macht so erschwinglich, wenn man anderen damit nur Angst machen kann? _

_Trotz allem sagst du das es das ist was einen Malfoy anders macht!_

_Ich will nicht anders sein als andere. Ich will mit den anderen Kindern spielen! Ich möchte mit ihnen zur Schule gehen, mit ihnen sprechen. Ich möchte verstehen wie sie denken und ich möchte einfach nur Freunde._

_Freunde, ich wünsche mir so sehr einen Freund, einen Menschen mit dem ich sprechen kann, ohne auf meine Worte zu achten. Jemanden, dem ich all dies sagen kann. Der meine Gedanken so kennt wie ich sie kenne, ohne gleich zu dir zu laufen um zu erzählen, dass ich mich nicht meines Standes benehme._

_Ich möchte jemanden der mit mir spielt und der vielleicht sogar mit mir lachen kann. Nicht Kinder die du ausgesucht hast und die nur mit mir spielen weil ich anders bin, weil sie es müssen. Ich möchte jemanden dem ich sagen kann was ich tief innen in mir drin spüre._

_Jemanden anderes als Mutter. Wenn ich ihr sagen würde was ich fühle, dann würde sie es dir bestimmt sagen. Sie würde es nicht böse meinen, aber ich werde dieses Risiko nicht eingehen._

_Mutter..._

_Auch zu Mutter habe ich Fragen._

_Sag mir warum Mutter weint, wann immer ihr wiederkommt von euren Geschäftsreisen. Von eurem Wochenende auf dem Lande. Wann immer ihr fort ward?_

_Doch darauf wirst du mir keine Antwort geben, oder?_

_Sag mir warum du ihr wehtun musst. Ich habe euch beobachtet, heimlich. Wie oft sitze ich oben auf der Treppe, ohne dass ihr mich sehen könnt. Ohne zu wissen, dass ich da bin. Doch ich bin es, und ich kann euch sehen. Ich habe sie gesehen. Du hast ihr wehgetan. Und später bin ich bei ihr gewesen, als sie alleine in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Ihre Haut sah aus wie meine, wenn du mich bestraft hast. Aber sie versteckt es, sie sagt es ist nichts. Ich habe sie heimlich weinen sehen, sie dachte ich sei fort. Sie zeigte es dir nicht denn weinen ist eine böse Sache. Ich habe sie nach den Malen auf ihrer Haut gefragt, denen auf ihren Rücken, auf ihren Beinen, überall und da hat sie gesagt, ich solle auf mein Zimmer gehen und über meine Worte nachdenken. _

_Ich habe nachgedacht. War sie auch böse? So wie ich? _

_Manchmal habe ich Angst vor dir, Vater. Ich weiß dann, dass ich wieder etwas falsch gemacht habe. Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist wenn du so sein musst. Trotzdem habe ich Angst, Angst vor dem Glitzern in deinen Augen und dem Grinsen, das dein Gesicht verzieht. Ich möchte nicht mehr in das dunkle Zimmer gesperrt sein. Ich gebe mir doch Mühe ein echter Malfoy zu sein, ein guter Malfoy zu sein._

_Doch egal was ich tue, ich glaube manchmal, ich mache es immer falsch. Immer bist du enttäuscht von mir und ich mag diesen Ausdruck in deinen Augen nicht sehen der mir sagt, dass ich ein schlechter Junge war._

_Warum kann ich es nicht richtig machen?_

_Wären wir dann eine richtige Familie? _

_So wie in den Büchern die ich lesen? Vater, Mutter und Sohn?_

_Ich träume von einer Familie. Von Menschen die mich einfach in den Arm nehmen, wenn ich hingefallen bin. Die mich nicht liegen lassen. Die mich in den Arm nehmen, wenn ich weine, weil ich wieder etwas falsch gemacht habe. Ich mache so viel falsch._

_Vater, ich weiß ich bin nicht perfekt, doch ich gebe mir Mühe. Bitte, das musst du mir glauben. Manchmal, wenn ich böse war und du mich bestrafst hast, ist Onkel Severus da. Er bringt mich ins Bett und schmiert Salbe auf die dunklen Flecken. Onkel Sev liest mir manchmal auch Geschichten vor. Dann mache ich die Augen zu und wünsche mir ganz fest, dass alles gut wird, weil Mutter gesagt hat, dass alles gut wird wenn man nur fest daran glaubt._

_Doch Onkel Sev tut das nur wenn Mutter es nicht merkt. Ich habe einmal gehört, dass sie ihn deswegen ausgeschimpft hat. Aber ich mag es. Vater, warum liest mir sonst keiner Geschichten vor?_

_Onkel Sev hat mich sogar einmal in den Arm genommen. Damals war ich böse auf mich selber gewesen und ich habe geweint. Dass ich weine hat mich noch böser gemacht, denn du hast mich ausgelacht und bist gegangen. Und dann ist Onkel Sev gekommen und hat gesagt es sei gut zu weinen._

_Warum? Warum sagt Onkel Sev, es ist gut, wenn du sagst es ist schlecht?_

_Hat Onkel Sev gelogen? Aber warum hat es sich dann so richtig angefühlt?_

_Ich bin so furchtbar verwirrt, Vater!_

_Und dann ist da diese Stimme in mir. Diese Stimme die fragt wer ich bin. Ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy, aber das ist nicht das was sie wissen will - und dann kommen diese Gefühle..._

_Ich habe Angst vor der Stimme die mich nicht kennt..._

_Es ist als wäre sie eingesperrt… als wenn sie heraus möchte… Sie fragt mich wer _ich_ bin…_

Und dann wird mir bewusst, dass ich diese Stimme bin.

_Und dass ich Angst vor ihr habe, weil ich die Antwort fürchte. Ich versuche brav zu sein. Aber tief in mir schmerzt dieses Unwissen!_

Es tut so weh. Es tut so weh nicht zu wissen wer ich bin. Denn ich habe mich selber nie kennen gelernt, Vater. Das einzige was ich von mir weiß ist das, was du aus mir machst, was du von Anfang an aus mir zu formen versuchst. Manchmal fühle ich mich wie Lehm. Leblos und nur dafür da, dass du es in die Hand nimmst. Es zu dem machst was du haben möchtest.

Ich habe aber ein Herz.

Ich lebe.

Ich bin.

Vater!

Gib mir die Möglichkeit mich selber zu entwickeln. Zu werden. Ich möchte mich meiner selbst versichern, meiner selbst klar werden.

_Doch auch wenn ich mir dies alles sehnlichst wünsche, so weiß ich doch, dass ich immer dein Sohn sein werde. Ich möchte Vertrauen, Vater. Vertrauen in mich und in meine Entscheidungen. _

_Ich möchte endlich ich sein!_

_Draco_

Vorsichtig hob der Blonde den Brief an und laß noch einmal die Zeilen durch. Dann knickte er ihn, einmal, zweimal. Er hielt ihn in der Hand und plötzlich fielen Tropfen darauf. Wenn man sie probieren würde wären sie salzig.

Er ignorierte sie. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und kalt, so wie er es gelernt hatte. Es gab keine Schwäche die er hatte. Vorsichtig drückte er das Pergament an seine Brust, aus Angst es zu beschädigen.

Dann trat er an den Kamin und blickte auf die Bilder die darauf standen. Der warme Hauch des Feuers trocknete die feuchten Spuren in den zarten Zügen des Gesichts. Die sich bewegenden Bilder zeigten seine Mutter und ihn, selten seinen Vater und seltener noch ein Lächeln in den Gesichtern der drei Personen. Er drehte sich um und sah in sein Zimmer. Kahl und spartanisch – nichts, das auf ein wenig Persönlichkeit hindeutete. Dunkel.

Sein Blick streifte einen großen Schrankkoffer. Das Material war aus bestem Leder, das Beste vom Besten, wie alles was seine Familie besaß. Morgen würde sein erster Tag in einer neuen Schule sein. Morgen würde der erste Tag sein an dem er keine Privatlehrer mehr hatte. Der erste Tag, an dem er endlich hinausgehen konnte um Freunde zu suchen, um nicht mehr alleine und einsam zu sein. Der erste Tag eines ganz neuen Lebens. Der erste September. Sein erster Tag in Hogwarts.

Er spürte wie sein Herz einen Sprung tat, als er daran dachte, - wenn auch sein Gesicht noch immer ausdruckslos war. Das Pergament knisterte, als er die Hand zur Faust ballte. Vielleicht würden dort endlich ein Teil seiner Fragen beantwortet werden.

Dann blickte er hinab und öffnete vorsichtig die Hand, strich das Pergament zärtlich glatt, bevor er sich herum drehte, die Hand ausstreckte und den Brief fallen ließ.

Die Flammen fraßen es gierig und er konnte beobachten, wie Stück für Stück seiner Träume und Wünsche in Flamen aufging. Die Ränder immer kleiner wurden.

Er hatte so viele Fragen, doch er würde sie niemals stellen. Denn er hatte gelernt ein guter Sohn zu sein.

The End


End file.
